1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a power conversion apparatus and an over power protection method thereof.
2. Related Art
In conventional technique, a main effect of a power conversion apparatus is to convert an alternating current (AC) input voltage with high voltage and low stability into a direct current (DC) output voltage low voltage and high stability that is suitable for the use of various electronic apparatuses. Therefore, the power conversion apparatus is widely used in electronic apparatuses such as computers, office automation equipment, industrial control equipment, and communication equipment, etc.
However, when an output terminal of the power conversion apparatus has a problem of open circuit or short circuit, the power conversion apparatus probably outputs an abnormal large current continuously, which may cause abnormal temperature increase of the power conversion apparatus or load internal components, and may increase a risk of damaging the power conversion apparatus or the load internal components.